Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network transmission technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Bluetooth connection establishing method.
Description of Related Art
Bluetooth is a wireless transmission technology standard for allowing mobile devices to exchange data within a short distance. When Bluetooth technology is used, a master device and the slave devices may be connected in a time-division manner. As a result, when more than two slave devices are simultaneously connected to the master device, a conflict may occur. When such conflict occurs, some of the slave devices are not able to be connected to the master device, while the connection(s) of some of the already connected slave devices may be interrupted.
Accordingly, what is needed is a Bluetooth connection establishing method for addressing the abovementioned issues.